He Comes
by Nicodemusshadow
Summary: Drakken has made a grave mistake. A one shot that came to me while I was working. Features a darkish Ron.


Drakken leaned back and laughed as he looked at the giant monitors in front of him.

"Finally, I have gotten rid of that damned annoyance Kim Possible."

As Drakken smirked, the door whooshed open behind him.

"Hey Drakken, are you finally ready to tell me your secret plan ... oh God what have you done," Shego shrieked.

"Ah Shego, you are just in time to see my victory," gloated Drakken.

"I finally decided to be proactive and sent a drone to strike when she was on her way home. She is in the hospital and they don't know if she'll even be able to walk again. We'll never have to worry about that bothersome cheerleader again."

Shego continued to look up at the monitors that displayed the inside of a hospital room with Kim Possible, she was unconscious with a breathing tube inserted, surrounded by all of her friends and family.

Shego frantically looked at the screen before realizing that one face was missing.

"Drakken, please tell me they don't know who attacked Possible," Shego said desperately.

"Of course they do, I sent flowers telling them it was me who had finally beaten her. We're villains, how else are they going to know to fear us?" Drakken said ignorantly.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Shego said as she frantically rushed to the monitors and pushed the intercom button.

"Attention, this is not a drill, Drakken attacked Kim Possible with a drone airstrike and she is currently hospitalized with no clear diagnosis if she is going to walk again. I'm declaring a code blue."

Shego watched on the monitors as the henchmen literally dropped what they were doing and started to sprint to escape pods as the base went into complete lockdown. Thirty seconds later the blast doors were all down and those poor fools who didn't make it out beat desperately against the doors.

"Shego, what is this?" Drakken asked impatiently. "Stop this foolishness now; we need to get everyone back to work."

All of a sudden the base shook and all of the outside cameras went offline at once.

Shego pushed the intercom button and quietly announced, "He's here."

Inside the base, the henchmen who were desperately beating on the doors abandoned their positions and started to run towards the interior of the base to find hiding spots. She watched as one henchman tried to wedge himself into a trashcan headfirst.

"Shego, what is going on!" Drakken questioned frantically. "What is all this?"

Cameras started to shut down first on the outskirts, and drawing closer to the center of the base.

"You poor fool, you don't even realize what you've done." Shego looked sadly at Drakken in pity. "Don't you ever read my reports?"

"Well, I'm an important man, I don't have time to read every paper that comes to me," Drakken blustered.

"If you had even read one report from the past two years you would know that this should have never happened."

Shego looked desperately towards the exit, before deciding she at least owed Drakken an explanation of what was about to come.

"Two years ago Dementor tired of being foiled by a teenage girl. So he tried to hire a sniper to remove Kim Possible from this world. I say tried, because two days after he put an ad out to the Worldwide Evil Empire (WEE) newsletter, he dropped off the face of the earth. When Jack Hench sent a team to investigate, they found Dementor's lair in ruins. In the smoking rubble they found Dementor's broken body with his helmet lying next to him.

On the helmet was a note that said "play me." As you know Dementor was a paranoid man and had a camera in his helmet that recorded everything. Jake Hench and the lead council of WEE watched in horror as a black clad man walked through the lair killing everyone in his way until he finally got to Dementor."

At this moment Shego shivered in horror at the memory. "The things he did to Dementor surpassed any act of evil I've ever done, I still have nightmares about what I saw. Five hours after the torture began; the man ended it with a merciful snap of Dementor's neck, and then looked into the helmet cam and removed his mask."

Shego looked up into Drakken's horrified eyes, "It was Ron Stoppable," she said.

After pausing dramatically, Drakken broke the silence.

"Who?" Drakken asked.

"The sidekick, the buffoon, the loser" Shego angrily said.

Drakken stared for a moment before he started to laugh, "Shego, I'm sure it was just a trick, there is no way that the sidekick could do something like that."

"It was no trick," Shego said, "Stoppable calmly looked into the camera and said that he would do worse to anyone who tried to attack Kim again. He said that he understood her getting hurt on missions, but she was off limits when she was at home. Hench sent out the tape to all of the members of WEE."

"I never got any video," said Drakken.

"That's because you never paid your dues and let your membership lapse. Even the henchmen are paid up and got a copy."

Shego looked up at the monitors and saw that only one camera was still working, it was directly outside of the door. Slowly it flickered and then went dark.

"I'm sorry Shego, but I have a hard time believing that the sidekick is able to do all of this, I'm sure it is just Global Justice trying to catch us."

Shego looked over at Drakken in disbelief, "You never understood, Possible was never the threat to us. Kim Possible can do anything… but Ron Stoppable has shown that he will do anything."

The final blast door caved in and the figure in black stood framed in the doorway.

"Listen Stoppable, none of us knew what Drakken was planning, you have to believe me."

The masked man stood there silently and then nodded towards the exit.

"Thank you, I promise you won't regret this." With that, Shego sprinted down the hallway looking at the devastation Stoppable had left behind.

Shego heard Drakken start to scream and she momentarily felt bad for leaving him behind. Then looking at the damage around her she shook her head and thought, "Screw it, it's time to retire."

_This was just a quick oneshot that came to me while I was working on a project. It started when I thought to myself, Kim Possible can do anything, but won't because of her sense of fair play and nobility. But in my mind Ron Stoppable would do anything, even go darkside, if his friends were in danger. Which honestly makes him a funner character to write about._


End file.
